evocritfandomcom-20200215-history
HoodPups
Appearance HoodPups look similar to canines, like Dogs, Wolves, or Foxes. For most of their lives, they wear some sort of hooded garment. Their hood always covers their eyes when up, and the colour/design of it are based around their magic. Pups are able to have any kind of markings or colours. Young Pups HoodPups are born with a hood covering their eyes, and when they're young, it can't be removed. As a result, the first magic a young Hoodpup often learns is to be able to see while their eyes are covered. Adults (Hood Up) Adults have several differences from Pups. Their limbs are longer and they have large paws, as well as having long necks, and (usually) large fluffy tails. Their buttons can change shape depending on their type. Adults (Hood Down) Currently, very little is known what happens to Hoodpups when they put their hood down. Skills and Abilities The hood of a Hood Pup makes it harder for them to use their magic, so they can generally only do small things, such as see through the hood or, for example, a fire-type could create small flames. It is said that when a Hood Pup puts their hood down, it allows them to use their full strength. Even so, they rarely do so. It is also possible for a Hood Pup to have the magic of another creature sealed into a special container that is attached at the collar area of their hood. These Pups need significant help to grow, and once they do, their hood is locked on so they can't take it off. They are extremely powerful, however, as they can use both their own magic and the sealed magic. Types Flare Type Flare types can manipulate and control heat and fire, rarely having fire-like fur around the paws or a flame-like tail. Skills: *Magical Warmth - The HoodPup can warm objects and can cause certain objects to combust. Liquid Type Liquid Types are known for their ability to control and manipulate all kinds of liquids. They are commonly seen controlling water. Rarely, they can have fins, water-like tails, or fish-like tails. Skills: *Bubble - Create little bubbles Water Breathing -the Pup is able to breathe when submerged in water (or other liquids) Sealed Magic Type Skills: * Life Type Skills: * Bolt Type Skills: * Radient Type Skills: * Venom Type Skills: * Traits No rarity: * Colours other than greyscale and variations of the magic colour. * Patterns and shapes (including the Type symbol) * Multiple Type Symbols * Multiple colours Common: * Liquid Type * Flare Type * Rock Type * Wind Type Uncommon: *Bolt Type *Pitch Type *Venom Type *Radiant Type *Main Colour scheme isn't black and white Rare: *Life Type *Death Type *Type-Based Tail *Sealed Magic *Wings (Part of the hoodie) *Colours other than Greyscale and variations of the magic colour Lengendary: * Mythical: * Diety: * Impossible: *Hood doesn't cover eyes *No Hood. Links dA group Master list Toyhou.se guide Toyhou.se world Category:Projects Category:Accessible World Category:Single Species